Chronicles of a Hidden Friendship
by missparker87
Summary: Thomas Gates and Jarod's friendship hidden story. Everything you ever wanted to know. How did Thomas find out about Miss Parker? How did he manage to win her heart? And how did Jarod help Tommy to make her fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION**

I came up with this idea while I was re-watching episode 4.09 "'Til Death Do Us Part".

The first time I saw that 'twisted little model of Parker's first meeting with Thomas' and Jarod hidden in the warehouse, dressed up like a clown…I felt like I could cry for days.

I don't know why he would have wanted to hide this secret from Miss Parker.

I guess he might have been a bit worried about her reaction, and maybe also a bit ashamed. But you know what? I've always thought Tommy was a great guy, and so I started to imagine things that Jarod and Thomas might have been sharing before the pretender's decision to introduce the man to Miss Parker. Were they close? Were they friends? Did they often talk about Parker?

You're going to find out by reading this. I hope you like it.

Oh, and last but not least. English is very far from being my native language, so please: be kind.

And last but not least, my total gratitude goes to **Danielle SmileyFace**, my Beta for this fiction. She's one of the sweetest persons I've ever known on the web and she's always very helpful and patient with me. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chronicles of a Hidden Friendship **

**by missparker87**

* * *

**DOVER**

**01/10/1999**

Mr. Goldsmith was hanging from a rope dangling over the unfinished balcony of the fourteenth floor of the Wellington Hotel, in Dover. When he had first started to construct this building, he would have never imagined that one day it would become the place where he would die.

His screams couldn't be heard anywhere, not from that height, not at that late hour.

"Scream all you want, nobody's going to help you, Patrick!" a voice above him yelled to cover his shouts.

"Help! Please! Jarod, you're crazy, pull me up!"

"Uh-uh. I think I'll let you fall, then I'll take all the money your insurance company is going to pay for your filthy life. That is, if you don't survive. If you have the misfortune to survive the fall, well…we'll think about that later!"

Jarod let go the rope for a couple of seconds, listening to Goldsmith's screams of terror. Beside him, a man was helping to keep the rope steady and waiting for Goldsmith to confess his selfishness. After letting the man fall down a couple of feet, Jarod and his companion blocked the rope once again. Goldsmith was now dangling, hung by his feet and crying in despair.

"Jarod! Thomas! Let me go! Please, I'm going to do everything you want! I'll give you every single cent that I have!" Goldsmith yelled, still whining.

"Like you did with Martin Anderson?" Jarod yelled deeply, he wanted Goldsmith to hear him well. Thomas stared at him, sweating for the pain and fatigue he was experiencing during that weird night. He knew Jarod was doing the right thing: Goldsmith was a liar, an impostor, a greedy man who deserved what was happening to him. And yet, he realized at that moment that maybe Goldsmith was right: Jarod seemed a bit crazy. That light in his eyes was almost terrifying.

"What are you talking about? Thomas, I know you're my competitor in this whole affair, but please…help me!"

"Sorry Patrick, I'm following Jarod's orders at the moment."

"Oh my God!" shouted Goldsmith.

Jarod glanced at Thomas, who smiled at him in answer. Jarod knew that Goldsmith would have been tough to convince, but he had his own methods of persuasion. He grinned back at his friend, then started his longest speech.

"That man lost his legs because you hid his accident from the Insurance Company…You were afraid it would have stopped the work at the hotel, weren't you? Your creditors were already breathing down your neck and you had to open the hotel as soon as possible to pay them back…So you left Martin alone, facing his destiny on his own…and this cost him both his legs…"

Goldsmith was still crying and screamed, "I had no choice! I would have lost everything I had, they wanted to take my hotel from me…I had no choice!" he repeated.

Thomas was becoming more aware of the situation, so he was the one who answered, "Martin has a little girl. Her name is Sarah…her mother is dead, her father was working hard to ensure her a future…What is he going to do now?"

Jarod noticed that Thomas' motives seemed personal, more than he had realized before. He stared at him for a second, then he focused back on Goldsmith, waiting for his confession.

"Yes. Yes, I did it! God forgives me, yes, I did it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't let me fall, Jarod!"

"Is that what you would have done?"

Goldsmith rustled up all the strength he still had in his bones. He bent to look at his two persecutors, then he implored them, "Jarod, Thomas, please!"

"No!" Jarod shouted.

A glance at Thomas, and then they both let the rope go. Thomas was sure that Jarod would stop it in time, not to let Goldsmith hit the ground. But the more he fell, the more he screamed and the more Jarod waited.

"Jarod!"

Thomas ran towards the rope, but Jarod took him by his arm and stopped him.

"Wait." he said. He seemed calm and conscious of what he was doing, while watching Goldsmith fall. Frightened to death, Thomas leaned over from the balcony and looked at the man. At that moment, the rope was blocked by a locking device, and the man's fall stopped as he reached five feet from the ground.

"Sorry, Goldsmith!" Jarod intervened, "Not enough rope, I suppose."

Thomas smiled, and Jarod shook his hand.

* * *

After spending some time with the authorities, Jarod was already packing his things. All his belongings consisted in his DSAs viewer and a bag containing some clothes and his relatives' pictures. Thomas shook an officer's hand, then approached Jarod's side.

"Well, my friend, I'm sure Martin would be very glad to tell you in person, but I'm the one who's going to thank you, for both of us."

Jarod smiled, "You're welcome, buddy."

He loved addressing him by using that word, when he talked with Thomas. He'd never had a "buddy" companion before, that was a nice feeling. He'd known him just for a couple of weeks, and yet he felt like he'd been his friend for a lifetime.

Thomas was a nice guy, he'd helped him take down Goldsmith, thanks to him he had been able to save Martin's life and his daughter's, too. It felt good to work with him.

Jarod had realized at once that Tommy reminded him of himself. Not the darkest sides of his character, the brightest ones. He was funny and smart, and very generous. He couldn't figure how he could possibly not have a girlfriend yet.

"Jarod, do you really have to go?" he asked him, once again.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but…I'm needed somewhere else…and I'm not supposed to stay too long in this part of the world…"

"Talking about Dover? Or Blue Cove?"

Jarod smiled "I've never been very comfortable in Blue Cove. I spent my childhood there and…it wasn't a great experience. I grew up on my own, without ever knowing my family."

"It's terrible, I'm sorry, man!"

"Yeah…"

Jarod hesitated, then spoke, "Wanna see their pictures?"

"Sure!"

They started to walk away, towards Jarod's car. He put his bag on the car hood, then took some photographs from his diary.

"Is this your mother?" Thomas asked, looking at Margaret's picture. Jarod nodded, his heart aching every time he thought about his mother.

"And that's my brother Kyle. He died almost an year ago…" he explained, his voice a mere whisper. Thomas sighed.

"You know, my folks died when I was twenty…"

"I'm sorry…" Jarod answered, he knew too well the feeling of losing someone you love.

"Well I was so…angry, and hopeless, that I just walked away…I don't have any photos of them."

"It's just a bunch of photos, but…they make me feel like…like they're still with me. Like Kyle's never gone, and like my mother's watching over me…"

Thomas nodded in agreement.

"I feel so lonely, sometimes…I would like to…just find someone, you know? Someone who truly understands what it feels like to be…alone."

Jarod sighed. He felt the same way, but he knew he would never find that kind of connection to someone, not unless he got rid of The Centre first.

He moved his pictures and a new one came into view.

"Hey, who is she?"

"Who?"

Jarod glanced at the photos and realized at once who'd caught Thomas' attention. He would have never admitted, not with Sydney, neither with her, but he always kept _her_ photo with him. He knew she would shoot him, should she found out, and yet he couldn't help bringing that picture wherever he went.

"That's Miss Parker."

Tommy's eyes were almost sparkling. He'd never seen such beautiful eyes before, not that he remembered. Jarod looked at the picture, his breath getting faster, then he looked back at Thomas.

'_And what if…'_

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" he asked, almost begging for a negative answer.

Jarod's grin became a sad smile of resignation, "It's complicated."

"You're not together? Why?"

"Parker was my best friend when we were young. We grew up together…we were…well…kind of one thing…"

"Then what happened?" Tommy realized at once he was almost discovering another secret of Jarod's past.

"Things changed. She went away and became a…well let's say she's not the easiest person to get along with, now."

Tommy smiled, "Wait a second, this is the Miss Parker who lives up on Brier, isn't she?"

Jarod smiled, "Her reputation precedes her…"

Tommy laughed, "God, I've heard stories about her, but…I never thought she was real…"

Jarod was now grinning in appreciation. The idea was taking shape in his mind. It seemed so easy. Tommy…and Parker.

_I feel so lonely, sometimes._

'_That's what he said_', he thought. '_Maybe this is crazy, but…what if…_'

"So you know the evil Miss Parker who lives in Blue Cove…the world is small, after all!"

"Parker isn't evil. She's just lost…and she feels lonely, too…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, still looking at her picture.

"She lost her mother when she was young and she still suffers for her loss…her father…he never helped her through it."

"Did you?"

Jarod smiled, thinking about his childhood and all the nights spent trying to console Miss Parker.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Then why aren't you together? It seems to me that she means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. But…" Jarod sighed "We're simply not meant to be. It's never gonna happen between the two of us. I've already resigned myself."

"Do you still see her?"

'_Yes, whenever she tries to catch me_', Jarod thought.

"Not as much as I'd love to. But it really doesn't matter, because she hates me."

"Hates you?" Tommy was now confused. How could she possibly hate a man like Jarod?

Jarod realized he had to come out with something fast. The _fairytale_ about The Centre wanting him back because he was a pretender didn't seem to be something he really wanted Tommy to know. Not yet, anyway.

"We had a…huge fight a few years ago. I wanted her to confront her father, she didn't, and since then we…don't talk anymore."

"I'm sorry, Jarod…"

"I'm afraid she will never forgive me. But hey, I'm a young, handsome bachelor, ready to find hundreds of girls to make all my wishes come true!"

Tommy chuckled, "Well, if it were me, I'd never let go of a woman like this."

'_I totally agree with you, buddy_', Jarod thought.

"Well, I hope so, because you're going to meet her."

"What?" Tommy asked him. Now he seemed really confused.

"I want someone to take care of her. And I'm certainly not the man that she needs to heal and become…a complete human being again."

"It didn't seem to me that you were willing to share her with someone, a few moments ago…"

Jarod grimaced. Tommy actually knew him well.

"Listen. I do care for her. A lot. But if I really want one thing…it's to see her finally happy. I've known you for a while, Thomas, but I feel like we met a life ago. I trust you."

Tommy nodded, not understanding where he was going with that.

"I trust that you can make her happy. You two would be great together!"

Jarod tried to imagine Parker with Thomas. His mind was filled at once with nice thoughts and feelings. Yes, it could work.

"I don't know, Jarod…I don't want this to spoil our friendship. I mean, she looks amazing, but…You're one of best friends I've ever had, I don't want to lose that for a woman."

Jarod smiled and grabbed his hand, in which Thomas was still holding Parker's picture.

"You won't. I promise."

Thomas waited a second, thinking that Jarod was the best person he'd ever met in his whole life. He'd helped him save Martin's life, and now he was rewarding him with the woman who was likely to be his soul mate.

"If you make her happy, then I'll be the one who's going to be in debt."

Jarod had never been more sure of something in his life. He wanted Thomas to meet Parker. He wanted him to help her. He knew he could make it.

"Where can I find her?"

Jarod smiled in relief and happiness.

"There's a gas station down in Blue Cove where she always goes…"

* * *

**BLUE COVE**

**02/09/1999**

Tommy was still recovering from the meeting he'd just had.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he'd seen Miss Parker in front of that cigarette machine. He'd been visiting that gas station for days, since he came back from Dover. He'd been waiting for her to show up, and finally she had arrived. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman. She was even better than in Jarod's picture.

When he'd realized she was willing to take a pack of cigarettes, he'd understood that was his chance. Jarod hadn't made any mention about her smoking problem, and being an ex-smoker gave him an advantage. His heart had been beating so fast while talking to her.

And what had she said?

_I don't have any friends._

Yeah, and in that moment he was almost going to tell her about Jarod, then he had struggled to stop the words coming out from his mouth.

He'd remembered the only condition that Jarod had imposed.

...

"_Whatever she tells you, wherever the conversation leads, it doesn't matter. You must never – ever – talk about me with her."_

"_Why?"_

_Jarod sighed._

"_She wouldn't understand. This is…"_

"_Complicated, I know…" Tommy smiled in answer._

"_It's very important, Thomas. Promise me."_

_Jarod was hanging on his words. _

"_Not a word about you, Jarod. I promise."_

_..._

And he'd kept his promise. Even if their first encounter hadn't been as agreeable as he had hoped. And yet, he was sure she had been surprised. He had that strange feeling she would come back. And in fact she had. And with just a couple of minutes he'd figured out how she really was. He'd remembered all the adjectives Jarod had used to describe her.

Stubborn.

"_Here, let me get that for you."_

"_I can do it myself. Thank you."_

Sarcastic.

"_So, you live up on __Brier__, don't you?"_

"_Careful. They have stalking laws in this state."_

The sharpest tongue ever.

"_I'm restoring a split level just north of you."_

"_That dump on the hill?"_

Ironic.

"_There's nothing quite like discovering a 17th century hardwood floor under a sheet of lime green linoleum."_

"_I can only imagine."_

Reserved.

"_Don't you have any passions Miss Parker?"_

"_You know my name."_

"_People talk."_

Uses jokes as a defense mechanism.

"_Gates Restoration. Where everything old is new again."_

"_I wrote that myself."_

"_Move over Hemingway."_

Wonderful.

And she was, indeed. She looked like an angel, even if she was more like a devil, inside.

Tommy had a hard job to do. He really had to help her to lower those walls she had built to protect herself.

* * *

While he was waiting for her to come back, he called Jarod. He wanted to let him know he'd finally seen Parker.

After a couple of rings, he answered the phone.

"What?" he asked. Tommy would realize only later, that Jarod often answered the phone like she was used to.

"It's me, man. I met Parker a few moments ago."

Tommy told him everything they said to each other, while walking inside the shop at the gas station.

"That's great, buddy, when are you asking her out?"

"I don't know if she's ever going to accept, Jarod…she's so…God, she's so beautiful."

Jarod felt his heart breaking into a thousand of pieces, but couldn't actually blame Tommy for that. He'd been the one who had pushed him towards Parker, hadn't he?

"Don't worry. If I know her well, and I'm sure I do…"

Tommy chuckled.

"She's wondering who you are and why you approached her."

"And then?"

Jarod smiled.

"And then she's coming back."

Tommy grinned and ended the call with a smile on his face.

A couple of hours later, he was preparing everything for his night to the bluffs. He truly wanted to try his new telescope, but he had a strange feeling.

'_What if she doesn__'__t come?_'

Their last conversation had been abruptly interrupted by that blonde woman, and since then he'd been wondering what Parker had to do with her.

The February sky was amazing. The evening wasn't very cold, but the sky was very clear, there were no clouds in sight. He thought that Parker would enjoy this, should she come.

He'd almost implored her.

"_Do I look like a hanging out in the woods kind of gal to you?"_

"_Well uh, not in those shoes, no, but uh, you can never tell when people are ready to dive into a new experience. Know what I mean?"_

And he really hoped that she would kick off those shoes, that night.

His phone rang and he answered as fast as he could.

"Thomas!"

"Hey buddy…how's the night going?"

Jarod was really hoping that Parker would show up at the appointment.

"I don't know, Jarod…she's not here yet, and it's almost midnight. I think she's not coming."

Jarod sighed. He was still at the Luna Park where he had just left Rachel and her kids. So the music around him was very loud.

"Where are you?" Tommy asked him.

"Uhm…spending the night in a Luna Park!" he replied. '_Well, it__'__s true!_', he thought.

Tommy smiled to himself. "You always surprise me, Jarod. So, what am I going to do?"

Jarod knew what he had to do. But he couldn't tell Thomas he was going to call Miss Parker. Tommy didn't know about their weird relationship and all the phone calls he made late at night.

"Have faith, buddy. I'm sure she's coming."

"Thanks, Jarod."

* * *

A minute later, Jarod dialed Miss Parker's office number. Hoping not to hear her picking up the phone, he was really upset when she answered.

"What?"

Forgetting his feelings, Jarod put on his pain-in-the-ass façade.

"It's midnight, Miss Parker. What a shock to find you still at the office!"

And that was true, indeed. But Miss Parker would never realize that Jarod was upset for her decision not to get out with Thomas.

"I was just on my way out…" she replied, more gently than usual.

Jarod looked inside his mind and heart. He inhaled slowly and decided what were the best things to say to her.

"I met a woman who reminds me of you. She was smart, compassionate… and tortured."

He lingered voluntary on the last word.

"Is that what I am?"

Jarod felt he could talk more.

"Like you, she was a prisoner of her past, of people who wanted to control her future. Instead of fighting back she almost let them destroy her."

"Doesn't sound like a happy ending."

Jarod felt her disappointment, and knew at once there was still hope for her. She was still caring. For everything. For her life. For her future. For _her_ happy ending.

"Oh, it all worked out in the end. I hope the same thing happens for you." he confessed to her, and he meant it.

"Meaning?"

Jarod could hear expectation in Parker's voice. Even if they were _enemies_, even if they pretended to hate each other, he knew she really listened to every word he said. He knew she still cared about _him_.

Then he told her the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard in her whole adult life.

"Trust your heart Miss Parker. Don't let them take away your happiness."

When she hung up, Jarod was really hoping that she would go and meet Thomas.

* * *

And when Thomas saw her coming, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come."

When Parker smiled, Thomas felt his heart almost exploding in happiness and emotion.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

Tommy didn't know where to start.

"Everything."

* * *

**BLUE COVE**

**02/21/1999**

Thomas had spent the toughest week of his life with Miss Parker.

She had asked him to renovate her living room and to fix a wall damaged by water. Thomas had then seen her mother's picture for the first time, which reminded him of Jarod's words. He had advised him not to push her, should she not feel like talking about her mom. He'd also told him that Catherine's daughter looked so much like her. In spite of his warning, Tommy had been enchanted to realize how much she really resembled her mother. However, following Jarod's suggestion, he hadn't gone too far.

...

"_That's gotta be mom."_

"_I look just like her, I know. She passed away when I was a little girl."_

"_Oh. Must have been tough."_

"_Yeah."_

_..._

Then he had diverted their conversation, trying to make her change her mind about the paint colour she wanted him to use for the wall. He had defined her a "doer", and Parker had made him notice that she always got what she wanted.

* * *

Anyway, she hadn't been offended by his comment, because later she said to him that she was indeed a "doer", because she thought that _stability breeds success_.

Then he almost freaked out when he saw her gun. He didn't want let it show, but he really was scared. Parker's excuse for the fact she carried a weapon was as lousy as her lies about her job. What kind of sick "corporate risk assessment" company would make her carry a gun?

And when he told her he found another room behind the wall, she put the walls up once again, and all the chemistry between them suddenly disappeared.

So he called Jarod for advice.

"Hey buddy, how's going with Parker?"

"I…uhm…I saw something that really scared me, today." he replied.

"What, her sharp claws?"

Jarod chuckled, but Tommy didn't.

"She carries a gun."

Jarod shut up at once. Another thing he hadn't mentioned before. How could he explain such a thing to Tommy?

"Well…she uses it…her company…"

"Yeah, she told me the story about the company that wants her to use a gun, that she feels safer with it…"

"Well it's corporate policy…"

"Oh, come on, Jarod! Jee, you two live on the same planet. You are really meant for each other, you know?"

Jarod now felt a lump growing in his throat.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Tommy realized at once he'd just said a stupid thing. He actually believed what he had said, but it wasn't the time, nor was he the right person to talk about that. He knew Jarod and Parker were very much alike, but he didn't want to admit that she should be with Jarod instead of himself. And yet, Jarod had been very clear: they weren't meant to be, were they?

"I'm sorry Jarod, please…I was just disappointed…why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have to know her on you own. There will be dark places in her. Very dark places. And you must be ready to accept them, if you want this to work."

"Meaning that I could reject her, should I find out she's too…weird?"

"Not weird. Tortured." Jarod corrected him. Parker wasn't strange, neither different. She was just a very lonely woman. Grown up in the wrong place, just like him.

"Ok…you're not hiding something from me, are you, Jarod?"

He didn't like lying to Thomas. He was his friend, one of the best he ever had. But he couldn't tell him about The Centre, he wasn't ready to understand. And he didn't want to put him in further danger.

"Look, I can't tell you. But I'm sure of one thing. You have to be strong, if you want to win Parker's heart."

"I'll try."

* * *

And he had tried indeed. Even when she had come back from her work and got frightened realizing that he had found out about her mother's studio. She'd been very upset and that wall had become the symbol of her sorrow and resentment.

She had accused him of being a "stranger", that she didn't want to bare her soul to a man she didn't really know. So he had tried to follow Jarod's advice and hold on, even when she had yelled back at him.

"_Is that what the gun's for? Hmm? To keep strangers away? I'm guessing your life is filled with them, starting with her." _

_He had pointed at her mother__'__s picture._

"_Put the wall back up while I'm gone."_

Tommy was afraid that might be the end. He didn't know what to do.

Everything was so difficult.

Parker was difficult.

Jarod was right, he had to be strong if he really wanted to win her heart.

The idea came to him while putting the wall back up.

'_Every room deserved a door_', he thought.

If that would be the end, then he wanted to leave fighting, at least.

So he put a door in the wall. He locked it.

And he waited for Parker's return.

He didn't know where she had been, he didn't even care.

All he knew was that he didn't want to lose her.

And when he saw her face when she recognized the door shape, he understood he'd done the right thing.

He heard her apologies, and her tales about her mother, and how that room used to be her "sanctuary". But he was sure that it wasn't just for the room.

It was her sanctuary because of what she did _with her daughter_ inside that room.

"_When you closed off that room, you closed off a part of your soul. The part that came from her. Get it back."_

"_I can't do it alone."_

"_Come on. It'll be okay."_

When he stretched out his hand, and she let hers inside his, he realized he was actually falling in love with her.

'_Oh my god, now I__'__m in serious trouble_', he thought.

* * *

They spent the whole night inside that room. Catherine's studio was full of dust and memories of the past she had shared with her daughter. Parker felt like she was coming back home after decades of absence. She could feel her mother's presence throughout the place, and she liked that feeling. She even allowed herself to cry a bit in front of Thomas, who kept holding her hand while she wandered inside the studio.

And then he saw it. There was a black and white old photograph portraying two children together. One was definitely Miss Parker, because he'd seen other pictures of her as a child.

The other one was a boy. Dark hair, dark eyes, very sweet smile.

"Who's that boy, your brother?" he asked her.

He didn't want to hear the answer, because he was afraid he already knew was she would say. And he didn't like lying to her.

Parker turned around and looked at the picture. She didn't even remember when it had been taken, maybe before her mother's death. It portrayed Jarod and her, they seemed happy. They were playing together.

"No, he's just…"

Parker sighed. Thomas noticed a slight and imperceptible smile appearing on her lips. That was the moment when he realized that the feelings Jarod had for this woman were absolutely returned. Parker was visibly miles away, while looking at that picture. She even touched it slightly and sighed once again.

"He's just a boy I used to know when I was a kid…" she explained Thomas.

"A friend?" he asked her, feeling a pain dictated by jealousy.

Parker glanced at him and smiled.

"The only one I've ever had."

* * *

**BLUE COVE**

**04/05/1999**

Tommy and Miss Parker had spent a wonderful month together. They'd even decided to leave for a couple of days, during a weekend of ostensible calm.

Tommy was so glad that she had accepted to join him for this trip, that he called Jarod to tell him the news.

"What?"

"You know, Parker always answers the phone the very same way…"

"Thomas! Long time, no see! How's life treating you?"

Jarod knew he was telling him the same words he had told Miss Parker during a phone call he had made almost a year before. There was a certain irony in it.

"Life is amazing, and I owe you for that, Jarod."

Jarod felt happy. He had been trying not to call Thomas too much, and he had noticed his friend's calls had become more occasional, too. That was a good sign.

"How's Parker?"

"She's doing well. But I feel like…she's living in the moment. I always talk about the future, but she seems detached whenever I try to touch the argument."

"Meaning?"

Tommy sighed "Well, the other day I told her…that I love her."

Once again, Jarod felt his heart burn from beneath.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. Well, she didn't answer me. I don't know if I should worry about that."

Jarod felt a weird feeling of satisfaction, when he heard that news. So Parker hadn't told him that she loved him, yet. Was it just because she wasn't ready or…

'_Stop torturing yourself, Jarod!_' he thought.

"Parker is just scared, Thomas. I know she loves you, too. She wouldn't have let you inside her life, otherwise."

"Well, remember Mark, the realtor I was in touch with?"

"Yes, I do remember Mark. He's such a boring man!"

"Well he is, but he had just bought the house I've restored."

"Congratulations, buddy!"

"He found me a house…it's in Portland… I would work out there for a while."

"Maine is a lovely state." Jarod replied.

"Nope, it's Oregon."

"Oh."

Jarod shut up for a moment. That was something he would have never expected Thomas to do. What would Parker do? Would she go with him?

And then Jarod had another revelation.

Parker just _had_ to go with him.

It was her chance to be happy. It was her redemption. She could leave The Centre, once and for all. She would be happy. Far from him, but eventually free.

"Buy the house. And ask Parker to go with you."

"What? Are you crazy? She's never gonna leave her family!"

"She will, if you convince her."

"I'm never gonna make it, Jarod. You know her. She won't."

"You have to try, Tommy. It's not like you've got something to lose."

Tommy was silent. Jarod felt his heart in his throat.

"Yeah. Parker and I are goin' away for the weekend, so we'll talk when we get back."

"Okay, buddy. I'll see you again soon."

"You take care, Jarod."

Jarod hung up.

He'd never been more hopeful in his entire life.

Maybe this time everything would be ok, even for Parker.

* * *

**TBC...**

**End of Part 1.**

**Let's go straight to Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER  
**

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me (unfortunately!), they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission, but for no profit, just for fun.  
Don't sue – you know, I have no money at all!

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. The second is also the last one.  
Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**BLUE COVE**

**04/15/1999**

Tommy and Parker were lying in her bed. He hadn't told her yet about the house he had bought in Portland. It was too difficult. He didn't know where to start. The only thing he knew was that he loved her and didn't want to lose her.

That afternoon, they had talked about death. She had been so scared when he had told her he would leave her all his shirts, should he die. Then he had promised her not to go anywhere, but he was still thinking about the house that was waiting for him in Oregon.

No. Not only for him. For _them_.

* * *

And now, they were talking about her mother. Parker explained she was her whole life.

While looking at Catherine's picture, Tommy felt sad because he didn't have any photos of his family. So he told Parker the truth about his own tragedy.

"My folks died when I was twenty. You know, I was so angry I just walked away. I don't have any photos of them. I wish now that I did."

"It's just a picture. It does make me feel connected to her, like she's protecting me."

"Yeah."

In that moment, he remembered Jarod's words about his mother and brother's pictures.

_It's just a bunch of photos, but…they make me feel like…like they're still with me. Like Kyle's never gone, and like my mother's watching over me…_

Parker and Jarod were so close to each other, even if they had never realized.

Thomas was happy because Parker loved him, or at least seemed to.

But he knew, deep inside his heart, that she secretly felt something for Jarod. There was a very strong connection between those two, and it was a pity that they couldn't see it, too.

"I'm sorry, baby."

It was the first time that Parker called him _baby_.

It felt so good.

While she was sleeping, Thomas stood up to call Jarod.

He had to talk with him, and he really hoped he was awake.

"What?"

"Hope I didn't wake you…"

"I don't sleep much at all, you know."

Jarod seemed glad to hear from him.

"I heard you bought the house. I'm glad. Did you tell her?"

Thomas sighed, "Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"A few moments ago, we talked about her mother's picture. The one she keeps on her bedside table."

"The one with Catherine's smiling and holding her as a baby. That's her favourite one."

Thomas didn't figure how Jarod could possibly know about that detail, but he didn't really need to gain knowledge about it.

"Yes. She told me the very same things you said about your family's photos. That she feels like Catherine's protecting her…"

Jarod smiled. He knew the feeling.

And he knew her. Better than anyone else. Even better than Thomas.

"You two are so connected, Jarod. Sometimes, when she talks, it's like I'm listening to you, not to her. You have the same thoughts, you feel the same about so many things. It's like if you were two…pieces of the same puzzle."

Jarod smiled at the metaphor. He liked it.

"We grew up together, we had the same…background…"

"You had each other. And I'm so thankful that she had you. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"I know. And she deserves the truth. So tell her about Portland. And hope she won't shoot at you."

"What do you mean?"

But Jarod had already hung up. He couldn't talk a second more, because he felt so lonely and desperate. And yet, he knew he was doing the right thing. He was letting her go, and she was in very good hands. Thomas' hands.

* * *

**BLUE COVE**

**04/25/1999**

Tommy was angry and depressed. He had decided to follow Jarod's advice, once again. He'd spoken with Parker the morning before, he'd told her about Portland and his idea to leave. Portland was already waiting for them, and he needed to go soon.

The realtor had been very nice, seeing that he had known Thomas for most of his life. He still had to sign the papers, but he was the new owner of the house, by now.

Parker's reaction had been exactly the one he had been expecting of her. She'd gotten scared. She was terrified, and Thomas knew. The idea of leaving her job and family was difficult to accept, and yet he couldn't understand her behaviour. Parker was almost panicking.

So, when he'd seen her coming to his place to talk, he'd figured out her intent at once.

She had come to break up with him.

Their quarrel was fast and final, Parker had left him no choice. She had put on her _Ice Queen_ façade – a nickname he had once heard Jarod use to define Miss Parker's usual self – and she had excluded him from her life.

* * *

Thomas hadn't slept at all, that night. He wanted to call Jarod, but he hadn't found him. So he opted to do what Jarod would have suggested he do. He had decided to settle things once and for all, so he went straight to The Centre, waiting for Parker to show up.

She had been upset to see him there, she hadn't expected to have to face him again.

They'd fought, again. Tommy wanted her to understand how much he cared for her, and that she was following her father's will, not her own.

If Jarod had taught him something, it was that she still behaved like her father wished her to, not like _she_ wanted to.

Jarod's words had been frank about that taboo subject.

"_We had a…huge fight a few years ago. I wanted her to confront her father, she didn__'__t, and since then we…__don't__ talk anymore."_

Then she had screamed in exasperation, criticizing his life and the fact he didn't have commitments at all.

_This is a commitment. Can't you see that?_

The echo of his own words was still resounding in his mind. How could Miss Parker believe that she had obligations towards a family that didn't even understand her?

She had spoken about relationships, and he had been so close in revealing his friendship with Jarod, because he seemed to be the only person who really cared for Parker's happiness.

And she didn't even know!

She couldn't imagine that the just-a-boy-she-used-to-know-when-she-was-a-kid was the main author of their relationship, the one who had lit the torch between them.

And he wanted her to leave, he approved of Tommy's idea of going as far as possible from that damned place – whatever it was.

Parker had said she had a life, but Tommy wasn't sure anymore that she was ready to share it with him. He had begged her not to make him leave without her, but he didn't know if she would finally accept her feelings.

He could only hope.

* * *

He continuously tried to call her, but she didn't answer the phone. He also left her a few messages, but she hadn't called him back yet. He was abandoning all hope.

Suddenly his phone rang, it took him just a second to answer.

"Parker?!"

"No, it's Jarod. Hey, you sound worried, buddy. Did I miss something?"

Thomas sighed. He was glad to finally hear from his friend, but he'd been hoping it was Parker speaking.

"Well I…I think it's over, Jarod. Parker gave me the boot."

"What do you mean? She gave you a pair of boots as present?"

Thomas started to laugh, not sure if Jarod was serious or just teasing him.

"I told her about Portland, Jarod. I think she won't come."

Jarod couldn't believe his ears. He was sure that Thomas would be able to melt Parker's heart, but now he was realizing he had been too hasty. He had to help him. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't been speaking with Parker for days, he was trying to let her go. It was very hard to talk with her and pretend not to be Tommy's friend, not to admit he'd been the one to introduce Thomas into her life.

Not to tell her what _he_ truly feel about her.

"What am I going to do, Jarod? I've been to that place too, The Centre, but it seems like I've annoyed her more."

"You showed up to The Centre?" Jarod asked him, worried for his friend's safety.

"Yes…and you sound as preoccupied as she was when she saw me there! What the hell happens in that place, Jarod? Will you tell me?"

Jarod understood Parker's worries at once. Thomas was a thorn in her father's side, he shouldn't have done such a stupid thing. But it was too late, by now. Jarod would take care of it later, should it be necessary.

"Where is she now?" Jarod asked him, voluntarily ignoring his last question.

"I think she's at home…Home…such a meaningless word to me, now."

"Why?"

Jarod was curious. He'd always dreamed to have a home, to be reunited with his family. How could Tommy deny the importance of having one?

"Because since my parents died, I've felt at home just once…when I met her."

Jarod shut up at once, trying to avoid tears streaming down his face.

That was too much, for him, too.

"I didn't know anything about love, before meeting Parker. The first time I've experienced that feeling…it was when I looked into her eyes. It felt…like I had found my place in the world again."

Jarod sighed.

"Did you ever tell her that?"

Now it was Tommy's turn to sigh. "No. But I did tell her that I love her. And she's never said that to me."

"Parker's words are always less important than her actions. And I'm sure she loves you, too."

"I wish you were right."

"Hold on, buddy. Give her a chance."

"I'll be waiting forever, man. I love her too damn much."

Jarod's face turned into a sad smile. He hung up and decided to dial another number at once.

He had to help them both. And if Parker needed a little boost, he was the one who had to give it to her.

* * *

Parker's phone rang many times. Jarod was afraid she would not answer.

He was proven wrong when Miss Parker picked up the receiver and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, Tommy."

For a moment, Jarod felt like he was dying. She had never addressed him in such a soft and lovely way. Thomas was a lucky man, indeed.

"No. it's me."

Jarod could imagine Parker's disappointment to realize that he was the one speaking.

He knew she meant it. She really didn't want to hurt Thomas, but she was actually making him suffer, and not only Thomas. Herself, too.

"Jarod. You got another clever message for me?"

"I only wanted you to know that Thomas was selling. From the sound of your voice you've already discussed it."

Jarod wanted desperately to tell her the truth. He wanted to shout that he knew because Thomas had told him a few moments ago. That he knew because he was his friend. He was _her_ friend.

"Yeah. He's moving to Oregon. He wants me to go with him."

She sounded softened, in a certain way. So Jarod dared even more.

"So go."

Parker made an half laugh. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? It's too late anyway."

Jarod now was fully aware that she did care for him. That she truly wanted things to be different. She was looking for a turning point, but she was too afraid to see it, even if it was right in front of her face.

"You picked a fight with him, didn't you?"

Both Jarod and Parker remained silent for a few seconds. He wanted her to understand that he knew too much, and probably Parker figured out that this was too weird even for a pretender like Jarod. How could he know that she had actually had a quarrel with Thomas?

"This isn't what you want, Miss Parker!"

Parker thought that Jarod sounded very much like Thomas when he had told her that she didn't mean what she said, that it was her father talking, not her.

"Why does everybody suddenly know what I want?"

Jarod was scared, because he _did_ know what she wanted. He had known her for years, decades. He knew her so well that he had sent her the only man who could help her change her life.

"Your mother always knew. She was trying to leave the Centre the day that she was killed. She wanted to take you as far away from there as possible."

He had done his magic. Whenever he mentioned Catherine, Miss Parker used to lower those walls she had built years before. He knew that she was listening.

"That's what Thomas wants. It's no coincidence."

Parker hung up. Jarod was very worried for her, but he didn't have time. He was in the middle of a pretend, and he needed to stay focused. Even if it was very difficult to let everything go. He could only hope that his message had reached the destination. Miss Parker's heart.

* * *

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Parker entering his bedroom.

Had she finally surrendered?

It felt like heaven. She was there, with him. Ready to finally open herself to a "stranger".

"There are things about me, things that you need to know before you make me a part of your life."

She hadn't even let him answer. He could only listen to her.

"You were right. It wasn't me talking. I haven't been me for a long time, not since... I think you made me realise that... there are places in me Tommy, dark places."

In that moment, Tommy remembered one of his conversation with Jarod.

...

"_There will be dark places in her. Very dark places. And you must be ready to accept them, if you want this to work."_

"_Meaning that I could reject her, should I __find__ out she__'__s too…weird?"_

"_Not weird. Tortured." _

_..._

And so he had said the only things she'd been needing to hear from him.

"And you're afraid that if I see them, that I'll reject you? Parker, if something is not right, we'll deal with it... together. I'm a fixit man, remember?"

"I guess that makes me your new project."

"And this one I'll never sell."

* * *

When Parker finally fell asleep, he called Jarod.

He could tell he was driving because of all the background noise. He was also listening to the radio.

"This is Jarod."

"Hey, man! Where are you going?"

"Thomas! Your voice sounds much more relieved and pleased. Does it mean that…?"

"Yes, it does. Parker came back tonight. She's ready to leave with me. And she wants to talk with her father, too."

Jarod sighed in happiness. He was so glad to hear that news. And he was even happier because he knew that, in a certain way, it was all to his credit.

"I'm very happy for you, buddy. I'm sure you're going to make her happy."

"Jarod…"

"What?" he asked, his voice almost a soft moan.

"I know you've got something to do with that. She changed her mind, and I don't know how. But thank you."

"I've nothing to do with that, Tommy. But I must warn you about her father. It's not going to be easy for him to let her go…he's…very protective."

"She told me. I hope it'll all work out."

"It will."

"You know, Jar…She told me almost the same things you said about her. She confessed she's got dark memories in her past. Dark places she keeps hidden deep inside. She made me think about you."

"I told you I used to know her well." Jarod tried to minimize his bond with Parker.

"It's not just that. It's like if…never mind."

"What?" Jarod asked, with curiosity.

"I don't know. She was afraid I would reject her, should I see those places…Jar, you were right about her. You were right about everything. And I'm never going to thank you enough for what you did for me. For us."

Jarod smiled. He cared for Thomas and Parker. He truly wanted them to be happy. Maybe, by going so far from The Centre, they would reach their "happily ever after".

"I told you…you had to be strong, to win her heart. You did it. That's all that counts."

"I'm so afraid you will disappear now, Jarod. I don't want to lose you."

He grinned to himself.

"I'm not leaving, buddy. Not yet. I'll be in touch."

"I hope so. You're the best friend I've ever had, Jarod."

Jarod opened his eyes wide.

"Same here, Tommy."

He hung up and smiled sadly.

'_Same here_'.

* * *

**BLUE COVE**

**05/07/1999**

Thomas knew Parker was going to talk with her father. He wanted her to make him understand she needed to leave, that she _wanted_ to leave. He couldn't imagine her father's authority over her, he still believed she could convince him to let her go.

When he received Mr. Parker's visit, he felt at once that man would have been a tough opponent. It was a father who wanted to mark his place in the world. And he also wanted to put Thomas in _his_ own place.

Tommy was trying to act civilly, but when Mr. Parker gave him that blank cheque, he couldn't bear anything else.

"Fill in any amount you want, we shake hands, get on with our lives. All of us."

"I love your daughter, Mr Parker. No amount of money in the world could ever change that."

He was proud. Even if he knew this was like signing an act of war against the Parkers.

He didn't care at all.

Everything he wanted was to live with Parker, to love her and be loved by her.

He didn't like this man at all, he couldn't believe that a lovely creature like Miss Parker had come from such an evil person. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

* * *

And yet, he didn't tell Parker anything when she came back home.

He didn't want her to get worried or begin a fight with her father. He knew they had to handle this situation in the kindest way, he didn't want Parker to leave her father without his blessing.

She would regret this for the rest of her life.

And Tommy wanted their life together to be filled of happiness and love, not resentment and remorse.

That night, Parker was sure her father and brother would never let her go.

Tommy couldn't understand, she was a grown woman, she could make her own decisions. And yet, they seemed to have a power over her. Like they were controlling her life, everything she did.

"It's not that simple". She told him.

And once again her words reminded him of a conversation with Jarod. The first they had about her.

...

"_Who is she? Your girlfriend?"_

"_It's complicated."_

_..._

Thomas wondered if, for the rest of his life, he would be thinking about Jarod's words whenever she'd say something about her family, her job, her feelings, or her past.

Then they heard the bell ringing and they found out Mr. Parker and his son were at their door. Parker had never been more scared and surprised in her whole life.

Mr. Parker's words were ponderous and careful. It seemed like a script he had been studying all day long.

When Thomas heard him saying that he had been selfish, he was almost fainting. That man certainly had the nerve.

"The um, Yakuza have a saying that love and fear fly to heaven on the same wing, which means the things we do because we love somebody are also the things we do because we're afraid. Like when Dad tried to pay Thomas to go away."

Thomas felt like he could kill his girlfriend's brother, in that moment.

She was not supposed to know that. He didn't want her to get worried about her father's attitude. And he didn't want her to think he was hiding something from her.

Except for the fact he knew Jarod.

"What? Why didn't tell me that?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal. He just... he made an error in judgment, that's all."

And after a list of well-prepared apologies, her father finally said the magic words.

"If you think that leaving is the best for you then, um, go with my blessing."

Parker couldn't believe his words, and neither did Thomas. He was sure Mr. Parker was kidding. Even when he heard him saying: "I just want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

Thomas saw the door closing behind the two weirdest men he'd ever seen, he felt relieved and relaxed. That was the happiest moment in his entire life.

"Well congratulations, Parker. It looks like you're finally in control of your own life."

"Yeah."

"How does it feel?"

"Confusing."

* * *

Thomas wasn't ready for what was going to happen. The only thing he knew was that he loved Parker and that their life together could begin, eventually.

And he owed Jarod.

'_If it wasn't for him_', he thought.

Once again, when Parker fell asleep, he took the phone and called his friend.

Jarod saw the phone ringing and noticed it was Thomas. He wanted to hear good news, and yet he was afraid at the same time. He knew that, should Tommy tell him that they were leaving, Miss Parker would finally disappear from his life. For good.

And Jarod wasn't ready, at all.

But that was the right thing to do. He knew he still needed her, he still cared about her. And that was the same reason he _had_ to let her go.

"Hey buddy, why the late call?"

"Jarod! We did it…we're leaving in a couple of days!"

Jarod swallowed hard, like he had no more fluids in his mouth. So, that _was_ the end.

"What about Mr. Parker?"

"The old man finally came to his senses. He gave his blessing. I've never seen her so happy and scared at the same time!"

Jarod knew the reason, but couldn't tell Tommy. The Centre was the most dangerous place he'd ever seen. Mr. Parker's blessing meant that his daughter would be able to leave without fearing repercussions or being chased. It seemed that she was finally free.

"She will be scared and confused for a very long time, Thomas. You must be ready to accept her attitude. If I know her well…"

"You do. Much more than I do."

Thomas interrupted Jarod, he wanted to confess his fears to his friend.

"Don't blame yourself, buddy. You've been a glimpse of a light in her life. Her flame had died and she's been searching for someone to rekindle that fire for years. And finally, she found you."

Jarod realized what he had just said a few seconds later.

He was quoting his own book, the one he had written for Miss Parker as a Valentine's day gift.

Back then, he had been sure they would have ended up together, eventually. Sure that they would have found each other again.

And yet, here they were.

Thomas was the one at her side, the one that would make her happy.

Not the pretender, her childhood friend.

And she would never know that Jarod had been the one to give her this present.

She _couldn't_ find out.

"I'm afraid Jarod. I can't lose her."

"You won't."

"What about you? Will you be okay?"

Jarod smiled that _sappy_ smile of his.

"I'll be just fine. Life goes on."

"Yeah. You know what, Jar?"

Tommy waited a couple of seconds.

"I'm so glad I've met you. You changed my life. And you lead me to Parker. I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Just – " Jarod hesitated for a moment. "Just make her happy. And remember, never tell her about me, ok?"

"I swear, Jarod. But it's wrong. She deserves to know the truth, you told me that, too. She deserves to know what a good friend you've been to her…you should have told her…your feelings."

"What feelings?"

"I know you love her, too, Jarod."

Jarod's heartbeat accelerated slightly.

"I know you let her go because you think she hates you, but you know what? I guess she doesn't hate you at all. She doesn't have it in her heart…"

"Or her eyes…" Jarod whispered.

Hadn't he told the very same things to Broots, once?

Thomas was right. He did love her. He couldn't live without her, or with her.

"Are you sure that's how you want things to be left between you two?"

Jarod chuckled. "Well, if I wasn't, I'd be a perfect idiot, wouldn't I?"

Thomas burst into laughter and so did Jarod.

"Am I going to see you again?" his friend asked him. Jarod could hear expectation and sadness in his voice. And he knew this was the last time he was talking with his _buddy_.

"Perhaps, one day. 'Till then, I want you to promise me something."

"Everything."

"Miss Parker will never have to cry anymore. Ever."

Thomas frowned.

"Are tears of joy allowed?"

Jarod laughed together with Tommy.

"Deal."

"Goodbye, Jar. I wish you all the joy you gave to me."

Jarod sighed.

"Bye, Tommy. Take care of yourselves."

"I will."

The last thing Tommy heard after hanging up, was a dull sound coming from the porch. He glanced at his bedroom, where Parker was sleeping peacefully, and then he exited the house, to see what was going on outside.

* * *

**BLUE COVE**

**05/08/1999**

When Jarod heard the news and saw Miss Parker appear on the screen, he couldn't believe his eyes. Silent tears came streaming down his face when he realized that Thomas Gates, one of his best friends, the man he had been talking to just a few hours ago, had died.

He felt sad, angry and desperate.

The first idea that came to his mind was to leave for The Centre, wait for Lyle to show up in the garage and kill him with his bare hands. He was sure that Lyle had something to do with it.

And yet, he knew that revenge wouldn't help.

Tommy was dead and he needed to keep his wits about him.

He needed to keep his _pretender-mode_ on and try to get through that dirty story on his own.

But what would Miss Parker do?

He could just imagine how difficult this would be for her.

Her lover, her partner, the man she was going to build a life with.

They'd taken him away from her.

Her father had made her believe they were going to let her go, that she had their blessing.

Another lie. Another squalid lie.

Jarod was sure: The Centre was behind Thomas' death. And he would find out how and why.

All Tommy's executioner's' faces came to his mind.

Mr. Parker was probably the one who had given the order. But how could he prove it?

And who was the material author of the crime? Lyle? Raines? Willie the sweeper? Sam? Or maybe Brigitte? It didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to find the truth. He needed to find the truth.

Because he felt responsible. He had been the one to involve Thomas in their world. It was all his fault. If Tommy hadn't been involved with him in the first place, he would still be alive.

Jarod cried lonely tears, he just couldn't stop.

'_Tommy is dead_'.

Then it occurred to him. He had something to do. The very first thing to do.

He wiped the tears from his face and took his cell phone. He was going to do what, just a few hours before, he had promised himself he wouldn't do anymore.

Her phone rang and she answered after a few seconds.

Her voice sounded sad and empty.

"Hello."

"I saw the news report about Thomas. Are you okay?"

'_What a stupid question!_', he thought. '_Of course she's not okay!_'

"It's too soon to tell."

"They said it was an unsolved homicide. Do the police have any suspects?"

Knowing the authorities as Jarod did, he was already sure of the answer.

"One, if you include me."

'_Crime of passion_'. The first idea that always comes to every single detective's mind.

"You must be close if you saw the local report on television."

Jarod felt his heart beating again. Then, _his_ Parker was still there. He'd been afraid she would let herself go, seeing that Thomas wasn't at her side anymore.

But she was a fighter. She would never give up on him.

"Always the hunter, Miss Parker."

He hated himself. All he wanted to say to her was how much he cared about Thomas, about her. He was almost telling her the truth, but she wasn't ready. He needed to help without telling her of his hidden friendship with Thomas. '_One thing at a time._'

"I…barely have enough energy to sleep, let alone chase you around. I appreciate the call Jarod, but if you don't mind, I have a lot to think about."

Parker needed a life preserver, something to help her not sink.

Jarod would give her that.

He would help her find out who had murdered Thomas, by using his annoying incomplete clues, his stupid hints, his nonsense messages.

Parker would hate him, as she had always done.

And this would help her to go on and find a new reason to survive.

By hating him, she would gain new strength.

So Jarod got back to his old habit. He had to guide her towards the truth, one step at a time.

"Like finding out who did this. You might want to take a closer look at the people around you."

"And what exactly am I looking for?"

Parker was almost grumbling, but Jarod didn't care. He knew she was listening, as she always did when it came to him. While holding a piece of glass, he remembered Thomas' words about their relationship.

...

_It__'__s like if you were two…pieces of the same puzzle._

_..._

Jarod knew what he had to do. And he also knew what he had to say.

"Missing pieces, Miss Parker. Missing pieces."

* * *

**And we all know what happens next.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be very appreciated!**


End file.
